


no

by MysticCheesePuff



Category: No Fandom
Genre: uhhh, what on earth is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticCheesePuff/pseuds/MysticCheesePuff
Summary: Basically I just wanted to post something but im not comfortable sharing my actual work yet





	no

**Author's Note:**

> regret

I hate everything  
Y E E T


End file.
